Despite many advances in modern sensor technology, there still lacks a sensor solution that is sufficiently flexible and comprehensive to detect varying physical conditions and/or events within physical environments. Today, for detecting physical properties of an environment and/or changes in one or more objects in an environment, multiple sensors may be deployed, each of which can measure some characteristic of the environment and/or object within the environment. These multiple sensors may vary in type, characteristics, and complexity and may include sensors, such as temperature sensors, position sensors, movement sensors, and the like. Because the sensing functionalities performed by each of these type of sensors is different, multiple sensors having different hardware and configurations are often required to achieve the desired sensing in a single environment.
Thus, there is a need in the field of radio detection to create new and useful systems and methods for comprehensive dynamic detection of physical characteristics in an environment. The below-described embodiments of the present application provide such advanced detection techniques and systems.